Make It Shine
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Rachel decides to write a song for this week's assignment. Puck decides he wants Rachel to be his girlfriend again. PLace in Season 1 after Rachel and Finn break up and before Jesse comes in.
1. Make It Shine!

**Make It Shine **

**_Takes place _****_in season 1after Rachel and Finn break up and before she meets Jesse._**

**_Quinn is staying with Mercedes, not with Puck._**

For this week's assignment, Mister Schu asked them to sing a song about them, a song that says something important about who they are or who they want to be.

Rachel decided to write hers. When she was writing her song, sitting on the bleachers by herself, Puck came up to her in his jersey.

"What's up Berry?"

"Hello Noah. I'm just working on this week's assignment. Shouldn't you be down there on the field, practicing for tonight's game?" She asked him.

"I assigned myself a break. Wait, what do you mean you're working on the assignment… We don't have to write it ourselves right?" he asked back, slightly worried.

"No we don't, but I decided to write my own song…" she said simply.

"Well, you'll rock it Berry." He said with a smile;

"Noah, what are you doing? Why did you come to talk to me? You said it yourself, we aren't friends…" Rachel asked him with confusion.

"I was wrong… We are friends…" He said. She gave him right then a smile so bright that he wished he still had the right to kiss her and call her his girlfriend.

"I think Mike is looking for you!" She said as they both turned to see Mike and Matt looking at them.

"See you tonight at the game Berry." He said as he got up and kissed her cheek. Rachel blushed and said:

"How do you know I'll go?"

"Because I'm asking you to… This way I'll drive you to Mike's party after the game." He said, kissed her one more time on the cheek and left her to go play with his team mates.

Rachel didn't really know why, but she went to the game wearing a shirt with Noah's number on it. He gave her a big smile and, in front of everyone, went to hug her after they won the game for the first time in a long time.

"I have to go change, wait for me by my truck alright?" He asked her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Of course I am Berry." He said before he kissed her cheek again and ran after his team mates to take a shower and change.

She waited for him next to his truck and he was back in less than 30 minutes.

"Since the party won't start before about 30 minutes I figured we could go get something to eat at Breadsticks or something, I know they have vegetarian food." He suggested. Rachel was really surprised and didn't know what this evening was leading to but decided to go with it.

"Sure, why not." She told him with a big smile.

The whole time they talked about a lot of things and when she asked him why he wasn't going with Quinn, he told her he realised he didn't love Quinn; he just loved the baby she was having. He informed her that he had a talk with Quinn and she felt the same way. He would pay for everything she needed for the baby but they wouldn't date.

Noah made sure to keep the conversation to the subject they had in common, which were more numerous than he first thought. They both had a lot of fun and when they arrived at the party, they were both still laughing from his last joke.

During the whole party, he stayed by her side, not giving cheerios a second look. Santana even came to talk to her nicely.

She was having a very great time and when she started to get tired, Puck drove her home.

"Thank you Noah, it's been a great night." She told him.

"So did I… Rachel, I want you to know…I don't just want to be your friend… I want us to be together again, because you made me a better man. I…I love you Rach…" He said.

"Noah…I…" Rachel was surprised by his declaration and didn't know what to say.

"Don't… Don't say anything right now… I can wait. I can be your friend until you're ready for us to be more…Good night Berry, I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a soft smile that very few people got to see.

The next day in Glee, everyone got to sing their song. Rachel waited to be the last one to sing and when she got up, she heard the others making comments like "Here we go, another boring musical song.", and "Can't she just keep it to herself for once". However, she kept the smile on her face, especially when Finn didn't defend her but Puck did.

Taking a big breath, she gave the sheet music to the band and told the glee club:

"It's called _Make It shine_." She gave Noah a smile and smiled even bigger when he smiled back.

She saw in the back of the room, Santana was smiling at her too. Finn was giving Noah a dirty glare. Obviously he didn't like to see someone else being nice to Rachel. She shook her head and the music started. She saw Puck sitting straighter to show her he was listening and showing her support. She really appreciated his effort and smiled at him before she started to sing her song.

_Here I am _She opened her arms wide to the room.  
_Once again _She mocked the people in the room who had mocked her before but never let go of her smile._  
Feeling lost _Finn kept looking between Rachel and Puck and saw the chemistry between them… he didn't like it._  
But now and then _Santana got up and sat next to Puck. She seemed to be aware of what the boy did the previous night. She was obviously supporting them._  
I breathe it in _Rachel mimicked taking a big breath, just like you do when you want to calm down._  
To let it go _Rachel let go of the big breath and smiled brighter as the rhythm got faster.

_And you don't know where you are now _Brittany went on her own to dance behind Rachel, enjoying the song. _  
Or what it would come to_ Santana joined her (girl?)friend._  
If only somebody could hear_ "What else do we do here besides hearing her?" Kurt said in a mean tone. Puck gave him a mean look and the gay member of the group closed his mouth._  
When you figure out how_ Will Schuster had just realised that the club's little star was singing her own song. He was impressed._  
You're lost in the moment_ Quinn realised that Puck was lost in the moment, he loved Rachel. She smiled._  
You disappear_ "Don't you wish she would disappear?" Kurt whispered to whoever was listening to him.

_You don't have to be afraid _Rachel was dancing with Brittany and Santana, obviously having fun._  
To put your dream in action_ No, Rachel wasn't afraid to put her dreams in action._  
You're never gonna fade _Puck sure was hoping she wouldn't fade from his life, he would do anything to keep her there._  
You'll be the main attraction _Will Schuster realised Rachel meant what she sang and everything she ever said. She would be a star, this song she wrote was the proof of it._  
Not a fantasy,  
Just remember me_ Finn was wondering if he hadn't made a mistake by pushing Rachel away…_  
When it turns out right_ The tall boy was thinking about trying to keep Rachel's attention to him before Puck won her over… He needed to declare himself fast.

_Cause you know that if you live_ Rachel was now singing to the members of the club directly, like she was giving them advises._  
In your imagination_ The future Broadway star grabbed Mike and Matt's hands and pulled them down to dance with the two cheerleaders. _  
Tomorrow you'll be  
Everybody's fascination_ Rachel said that in front of Mercedes, trying to give her an encouraging smile._  
In my victory_ She now looked proudly at Mister Schuster, telling him silently "Hey, I did it!"_  
Just remember me_ Will knew she meant "When I'm on Broadway"_  
When I make it shine _Rachel opened her arms to the room and looked at the ceiling as she sang that.

_Reaching high _She was speaking about her dreams, everyone knew that._  
Feeling low_ Everyone also knew she was speaking about them trying to pull her down all the time with their comments._  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I like to shine _Kurt rolled, his eyes, he was obviously jealous of her and wanted to be on the spot too._  
I'll shine for you_ Rachel looked at Puck right in the eyes for that verse and he knew she was telling him she would love to be his girlfriend again._  
And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer_ Puck knew Rachel was speaking about her dream being closer than they thought._  
As long as I'm ready to go _He too, was ready to go where her dream would carry them._  
All we have is right now _"Carpe diem" Tina whispered with a smile._  
As long as you feel it inside you know_

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action _Rachel was now singing to Tina, trying to make her feel better about singing and showing off her talent._  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction _Tina smiled back at Rachel, she knew that she was telling her she would get to be the star during her senior year after Rachel graduated. _  
Not a fantasy_ Noah smirked, he had lots of fantasies._  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right_ Rachel was trying to make everyone feel better about showing off their dreams and reaching for them but Kurt didn't seem to be receptive at all. _  
Cause you know that if you live  
In your imagination _Rachel was now dancing with Mike, singing to him._  
Tomorrow you'll be  
Everybody's fascination_ Rachel pushed him back to the back while she danced with Santana, surprising everyone._  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine._ Everyone was really impressed by her song. They had no idea she could write songs, even less sound good on something that didn't belong in a musical.

_Everyone can tell you how_ Rachel had silently asked the four dancers to sit back down and was now singing to them all._  
It's all been said and done_ They were now all seated in front of her, listening, ready for what was to come. _  
That harder times will change your mind  
And make you wanna run_ The last few lines were slower.

_But you want it_ The beat picked up again slowly. She raised her head and looked straight at them, they all felt like she was singing to them in particular._  
And you need it_ She was speaking about singing and becoming a star._  
Like you need to breathe the air_ It explained how she felt about her passion and her dream._  
If they doubt you_ She was accusing them. _  
Just believe it_ She was telling them why she kept ignoring their comments._  
That's enough to get you there_ She reached a high note as she told them she could get there on her own.

_You don't have to be afraid_ She was the only one not afraid to reach for her dreams._  
To put your dream in action _She was the only one of them who was brave enough to admit what her dreams were._  
You're never gonna fade_ She wanted people to remember her, she didn't want to fade from people's memories and they knew in that instant that she would manage it._  
You'll be the main attraction_ Kurt was still looking very jealous. _  
Not a fantasy_ This dream of hers wasn't a fantasy, it was reality._  
Just remember me _"Oh I will." Finn muttered, not knowing he had already lost her love._  
When it turns out right_ She meant when she turns out at the top, a big star._  
Cause you know that if you live  
In your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be  
Everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine_ Rachel dragged out the last note and ended the song with her arms wide open and her hands turned toward the ceiling.

Everybody clapped, even if Kurt didn't look too happy about her success.

"Good job Rachel… I didn't know you could write songs like that… Great job, really." Mister Schuster said as he rose from his chair, still clapping.

"Thank you Mister Schu, I've worked really hard on it." She answered, still beaming.

"Well, I think everyone is going to agree when I say we've got our Solo for Regionals all figured out!" The teacher told the room as he ended the class.

"You were really great Rach!" Noah said.

"Thank you Noah. Do you think you could drive me home so we can…talk?" She asked him with a shy smile.

"Sure, you did agree to be my girlfriend right? I'm not imagining it?" He asked for reassurance.

"Of course I did." She replied with a bright smile before he bent slightly to kiss her on the lips for the first time since their break up.

Neither of them saw that Finn was walking towards them, hoping to speak with Rachel. When they kissed, the tall boy stopped in his tracks and it was obvious he wanted to scream at Puck. Quinn however saw it and intervened before he could say anything.

"You lost her Finn. You pushed her away and she moved on to someone who could appreciate just how great she was when you couldn't. Deal with it and move on!" she snapped before she smiled at the couple and followed Mercedes out.

When Noah dropped Rachel off, she invited him for dinner and he realised that her fathers actually liked him enough to allow her to close the door to her room while he was in it with her.

Rachel was smiling, Noah had taped her performance of "Make it shine" and posted it on Youtube for her. She had a boyfriend who wasn't ashamed of her and she liked him a lot. She made it shine, she was a Star!

* * *

_Just a little something I worked on between crazy ideas... _

_Do you like it? _

_A little review please?_

_Keep reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	2. AN - please read

**_Hello dear readers and followers,_**

**_Please check out my new story "_****_Candy's twilight_****_". _**

**_It's a Candy Candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. He finds out about it after changing Edward and soon finds her. _**

**_NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. _**

**_Please give it a chance and review the story to tell me what you think._**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
